A Game of Chess
by TamedTempest
Summary: A master strategist, his game of chess, his Lady Luck and all that entails. Enjoy : In-Progress!


I do not own the Study Series or any of the fabulous characters. *Le Sigh*

A very big thanks to Harlequin X for being my beta for this story!

There will be more chapters so please review!

* * *

_A master strategist, his game of chess, his Lady Luck and all that entails. _

* * *

A Game of Chess

Yelena turned on her side, trying to make sense of her dream. It had been an array of fabrics, patterns, perfumes, and prodding questions. Butterflies danced in Yelena's stomach as she thought about the last question her mother asked her before she had left for Ixia. Yelena was surprised at how much progress Perl had made; her hand no longer flew to her throat every time she mentioned Valek, and she seemed more at ease with having a master assassin in her daughter's life.

'_Valek'_ Yelena thought with a smile, reaching over to wake him.

Her smile disappeared as her hand met with empty, cold covers. Yelena sat up and looked around in confusion. Valek's side of the bed was undisturbed from the night before; he clearly hadn't come to bed last night.

"Valek?" Yelena called getting out of bed. She made her way down the hallway and into his carving studio. It was empty, bearing no signs of his presence.

"Valek? Are you here?" Yelena called into the suite, rushing down the stairs.

Worry began to gnaw at her thoughts as she remembered her meeting with Ari and Janco last night when she had returned from her trip to Sitia. Yelena had met them in the storeroom that had once served as their training ground, now it served as their unofficial rendezvous point every time Yelena got back from a liaison related trip. Ari and Janco were very anxious to see her and Yelena was surprised to learn top secret, extensive meetings between the Commander and Valek had become very common during her month long absence.

The confusion and concern was evident in Ari's voice as he elaborated the nature of the meetings; during the course of these meetings Valek and Commander Ambrose had all their meals in the Commander's office which was now off limits to advisers, generals, guards and all castle personnel except for Valek. Valek's elite corps, his seconds-in-command Ari, Janco and Maren included, were not provided even the smallest details regarding the meetings, adding to the air of mystery and secrecy. Valek and the Commander were so secretive about their meetings that countless rumors flew around the castle. In hushed tones and shifty gazes servants, guards, and even some soldiers speculated everything from plans to attack Sitia, to a change in the Ixian government then to more scandalous theories of murder, mayhem and an illicit affair questioning the true nature of the relationship Commander Ambrose and Valek shared.

Janco burst out laughing at thought of a romantic relationship between Valek and Ambrose.

"I see how Valek looks at Yelena, undressing her all the time with those damned blue eyes of his!" he managed to gasp out between laughs.

Yelena fought the blush racing up her face as she mulled over the news she had just heard.

"Maybe Valek and Commander Ambrose are trying to figure out how to improve relations with Sitia?" she offered, hoping to quell the worry rising in her heart.

The political atmosphere seemed calm between Ixia and Sitia when Yelena left for her liaison trip and she had heard nothing in Sitia to indicate otherwise. But was there something she didn't know? Yelena bit her lower lip, deep in thought; with her eyebrows furrowed, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Maybe we're worrying too much," Ari said, picking up on Yelena's concern and fatigue. "I trust Valek's judgment; if it's that important, he'll let us know soon enough." he continued, getting up to walk Yelena back to the suite.

Yelena couldn't help but smile at the trust, respect and loyalty Valek had managed to earn from his seconds in command. Despite Ari's comforting words, Yelena decided to wait up for Valek, but the warm covers and the thought of sleep seduced her exhausted mind and body as soon as she got into bed. Much to her surprise Yelena managed to sleep through the entire night despite the odd dreams. Now, she was feeling restless. Where in the world could Valek be?

Yelena almost sighed with relief when she saw him sitting at table near the balcony, staring intently at the chess game before him. He didn't look up when she started walking toward him and with a smile Yelena wondered if she could sneak up on Mr. Master of Stealth himself. She tried to slow her breathing and carefully stepped around the few books scattered across the floor. The usual cluttered that adorned the living room was almost gone. After moving upstairs to Valek's room, Yelena had turned her old room into a mini library. It was the perfect place to store all of Valek's books and statues.

'_The element of surprise' _Yelena thought, suppressing a giggle as she neared Valek, he still hadn't noticed her.

"Good morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Valek jumped, clearly startled.

"What ever happened to constant vigilance?" Yelena asked laughing as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I trust you enough, love," Valek said leaning back to look up at her. "So my guard isn't up all the time."

"Right, we'll go with that, after all you _do_ have a reputation to maintain. So did you miss me?" she asked playfully.

"Well…" Valek began, pulling Yelena closer. "I would have, but Maren…kept me busy. She's a _very_ talented young woman." There was a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh that's a relief!" Yelena gave his shoulders a small squeeze. "Now I don't feel so guilty about spending _all_ my time with Cahil."

The amused expression fell off of Valek's face as he turned his attention back to his game, mumbling something about a lovesick puppy dog.

* * *

Oh la la! What's going to happen next? Review to find out! ^_~* Please and thank you!


End file.
